Face Down: Cake
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: Another Cake that was on dA. Based off the song. Nothing too special


Face Down.: Cake I walked with CC to his locker, keeping a close eye out for Trevor. I knew C was hiding something from me, he was acting nervous and the mischievous glint was gone from his eyes, and I thought it might have something to do with his asshole of a boyfriend. CC never seemed happy anymore. He was always worried and cautious instead of his usual bubbly, happy-go-lucky self. And no matter how hard he tried, I still saw the bruises. He may have fooled Sammi, Jinxx, Ash, and Andy with his skillful makeup, but I saw the purple and blue skin. I knew Trevor was no good, we all did, but this was crossing the line. He was hurting our Chuppy and it had to stop. I had fallen for Christian Mora the day I met him in seventh grade. He was assigned to be my lab partner in fourth period biology and we hit it off. He soon became my best friend and joined our little family of outcasts. But in eleventh grade, everything changed. He began to date Trevor Hill, a bastard and a bully. He stopped being our happy little CC and it had gone on for far to long. I knew CC didn't love Trevor, and Trevor sure as hell didn't care about C, but they never broke it off. Something was wrong, and I was determined to figure it out, the addition of poorly concealed abuse only adding to my anger and determination. The bell trilled, signaling the end of school. CC quickly got out of his seat and rushed out the door, not waiting for me like he used to. I dashed after him, only catching the running boy about two blocks from his home. "C! Stop running!" I panted. He complied and waited for me to catch up to him. "Look, we need to talk. Now." he looked hesitant, but nodded and allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of my house. We scaled the large tree in my back yard and clambered into the small tree house the two of us had built the summer of eighth grade. I let CC get comfortable before I began to speak. "I know." I said simply. "Know what?" "About the bruises." his eyes went wide. "You do?" he asked in a small voice. "Yeah. Why didn't you tell me? Why do you let him do this to you?" I demanded. CC's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know, Jake. He says he loves me. I guess that that's all I want, to know someone loves me, even if it's a lie. He says no one will ever love me but him, that I don't deserve care or love or affection." He sniffled, tears rushing down his cheeks. I pulled him to my chest and began carefully wiping away the streams of tears and eyeliner rushing down his face. "And you believe him?" "I don't know" he sobbed. "Don't listen to him. I love you. I always have. Chuppy, you're breaking my heart." I realized that I had just let my biggest secret slip, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "Really?" "Yeah." A large smile played onto his lips. "Good. 'Cause I love you too." he said before leaning up and capturing my lips in a soft, sweet kiss. When we pilled away, it was my turn to ask. "Really?" "Yeah." he blushed. "Remember that trip we went on during seventh grade? The one to the beach?" I nodded. "Ever since then." I grinned and readjusted CC so he was in a sitting position on my lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Then, a look of panic flashed across CC's face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What am I gonna do about Trevor?" he asked, looking up at me with his heart melting brown eyes. "We're going to go resolve that issue right now." I said, grabbing CC's hand. We climbed back down the tree and began our way down the street to CC's house. Just as I suspected, Trevor was waiting when we got there. "CC! Where have you been?" he barked. "You know I get angry when you make me wait." he smirked, cracking his knuckles. CC shrunk back against me, tears of fear welling up in his eyes. "Hey!" I yelled. "You have no right to do that to CC!" he glared at me. "Who do you think you are, faggot? I can do whatever I want!" "Okay, one, you just insulted yourself as well as me. Two, no, you really fucking can't do whatever you want." "Shut it, cutter." He sneered. I felt Chuppy wince. That was a sensitive subject. "CC's mine." Trevor said. "No he isn't. You're objectifying him. He's a person. A wonderful, adorable, funny, sweet, caring person. But you're too stupid to notice that." I growled. "You wanna go?" "No you idiot. I want you to leave CC alone." I sighed. My patience was dwindling. "Awww... Does the queer have a crush? To bad. You can't have him. Like I said, he's mine." "Alright. That is IT!" I roared, lunging at him. I landed a punch to his jaw and stomach. It really hurt, but was worth it when he fell on his ass. "Do you feel like a man when you push him around? Do you feel better as he falls to the ground? CC's deserves so much better." I spat. "We-we're done, Trevor." CC stuttered. "For good." I gave a soft smile, proud that he had finally found his voice. "It's not over 'till I say it's over!" Trevor yelled. CC just shook his head. "Fine then! You'll never find anyone who loves you!" he cackled. "I think I already have." CC said, pressing his lips to mine. 


End file.
